The invention relates to a rolling stand for producing rolled strip, with work rolls which are supported if appropriate on backup rolls or backup rolls and intermediate rolls. The work rolls and/or backup rolls and/or intermediate rolls are arranged such that they are axially displaceable with respect to one another in the rolling stand. Each roll of at least one of these pairs of rolls has curved contour running over the entire effective barrel length. These two barrel contours exclusively complement one another at a specific axial position of the rolls of the pair of rolls with respect to each other and in the unloaded state.
To produce a planar rolled strip with a defined cross-sectional profile, it is necessary to set contour-influencing measures, such as for example the use of roll bending devices, with which the application of rolling force to the strip and the distribution of the exiting thickness over the width of the strip can be influenced in a specifically selective manner.
EP-B 0 049 798 already discloses a rolling stand of the generic type in which the form of the roll gap, and consequently the surface contour of the rolled strip, is influenced exclusively by the axial displacement of the rolls formed with curved contours. The two interacting rolls of a pair of rolls have an identical form, are installed in 180° opposition and complement one another in a specific axial displacement position. This particular camber of the rolls makes it possible to compensate for the parabolic roll barrel bending under load, which is dependent on the respective loading conditions, so that a roll change necessary when there is a significant change in the loading conditions, which is quite customary in the case of rolls with a parabolic roll barrel camber, is no longer needed. In EP-B 294 544 it is pointed out that the parabolic bending determined essentially by quadratic components can be compensated by axially displaceable rolls with the described roll contour, but excessive stretching in the edge areas or in the quarter areas of the rolled strip can lead to undulations in the edge or quarter area. Although these disadvantages could be overcome with additional roll bending devices, expediently in combination with zone cooling, major advantages of rolls contoured in such a way would be lost again as a result.
According to EP-B 294 544, to avoid this formation of undulations at the edge or quarter area on the rolled strip, it is proposed that the roll barrel contours of the rolls complementing one other in an axial displacement position are formed by a curve of the fifth order, the respective curves being placed on the rolls in such a way that, in a neutral roll position, they have a maximum and minimum of the inclination of the curves respectively in linear regions situated on either side of the center.